Property
=Roarke Owned Properties= Homes Bimini Beach House Mentioned in Imitation in Death Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 217 Chalet in Switzerland Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 288 Mexican Villa *A small villa on the west coast of Mexico Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 45 First Mentioned in Naked in Death Roarke's Mansion *222 Central Park West Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 First Mentioned in Naked in Death Tuscan Villa w/ Vineyard Mentioned in Purity in Death Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 103 Unspecified Acreage in Alaska Mentioned in Purity in Death Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X) Business Properties (See also Businesses for a more complete list) Roarke Entertainment Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Purgatory Mentioned in Judgment in Death Allegany Pharmaceuticals Mentioned in Seduction in Death Apartment Complex on 9th Ave *This property is the location of Eve's former apartment, now home to Mavis and Leonardo and Peabody and McNab.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 193 First Mentioned in Naked in Death Apartment Building at 582 Central Park South *Building in which Jerry Fitzgerald and Justin Young resided.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 67 Mentioned in Immortal in Death Autotron *Located at Ninth and Twelfth.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 191, 211 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Big Apple Hotel Mentioned in Memory in Death Cattle Ranch in Montana Mentioned in Reunion in Death Castor Oil Plant Mentioned in Innocent in Death Elite Real Estate Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Farming Commune *A farming commune on Taurus Five. Mentioned in Immortal in Death Futures Laboratories and Research *A subsidiary of Roarke Industries Mentioned in Immortal in Death Glass Factory *Old glass factory on the Lower East Side; slated for rehab. First target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 84, 85 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Gorham Complex *An up-scale apartment complex on Broadway, home to Charles Monroe.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 4; Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 117 Mentioned in Naked in Death Hamptons Properties *Roarke owns a string of properties in the Hamptons that he rents out.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 254 Mentioned in Judgment in Death Kenbar *An arm of Roarke Industries *Manufactures Renaissance Beauty and Health make-up products.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 70 Mentioned in Holiday in Death Kytell *An arm of Yancy, which is part of Roarke Industries *Manufactures nylon-strapping cord.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 49, 50 Mentioned in Midnight in Death Lorimar Security *The security company which Roarke owns and uses, both for his home and business.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 121 Mentioned in Naked in Death Madison Square *Fourth target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 297, 298 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Manufacturing Colonies *Interest in manufacturing colonies on Mars. Mentioned in Immortal in Death Mercury *A division of Roarke Industries *An import/export business that deals with shipping, deliveries, and rapid transport *At one time Roarke did some smuggling through Mercury, but the business is clean now.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 22 Mentioned in Glory in Death Minifarm *Located on Space Station Delta Mentioned in Rapture in Death The Montcart Winery Mentioned in Naked in Death and Betrayal in Death Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 70; Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 80 New Globe Theater *Mentioned in Witness in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 3, 10 NewLife Organ Replacement, Inc. *A manufacturing firm owned and operated by Roarke Enterprises.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 60 They manufacture artificial replacements made from this longevity stuff discovered at the Nordick Clinic; Roarke bought out NewLife about five years ago.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 116, 117 Mentioned in Conspiracy in Death The New Savoy Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 164, 174 Plaza Hotel *Third target of Cassandra destroyed the tea room Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 167, 168 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Radio City *Second target of Cassandra Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 146, 147 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Roarke Airlines Mentioned in Witness in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Roarke Palace Hotel Mentioned in Betrayal in Death; Seduction in Death; Witness in Death Rolex Factory *Factory and outlets Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 157 Scentsational *Restaurant Mentioned in Memory in Death Solar Lights *A Roarke Industries corporation. Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 62 Starline Incorporated *Publishing company established in 2015. *Purchased by Roarke Industries in 2051. Mentioned in Betrayal in Death The Sweet Spot *An up-scale club on the West Side Mentioned in Holiday in Death Treegro *The reforestry company with an "overly adorable name". Mentioned in Glory in Death Trident An electronics company that makes the Trident MicroCam. One of these video cameras was used to record the videos of the murders in Naked in DeathNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 103 Trojan Securities *Manufactures long-range scanners.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 233 Mentioned in Loyalty in Death Whitford Factory *A factory that produces briefcases (brief mention) Mentioned in Betrayal in Death Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 155 References Category:Roarke Owned